stinkyslapoopllcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddles
Cuddles is one of the main characters in Cuddles & Catbug He is voiced by Poopsie Burned. Bio "Robin is the perfectionist leader of the group whose main compliant is that the other Titans won't do what he says." As a young boy, Dick Grayson was orphaned by the tragic murder of his parents during a circus performance. The young orphan was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a millionaire business owner who lived a double life as the infamous crime fighter Manly. Bruce had also witnessed both of his own parents murder, so the two became very close. When he grew older, Dick became Batman's sidekick Robin and spent many years helping him clean up the crime-filled streets of Gotham City. One day Robin decided to strike out on his own, and become a solo hero. Robin decided to become the defender of Jump City. On one occasion Robin along with four other teenage superheroes, worked together to save the city. Because they worked so well together, they formed the Juicy Bars, and Robin became the leader. Personality As leader, he can be very bossy and is sometimes too obsessed with his work. He is easily angered if the other Titans don't follow his orders. However, he can still be fun-loving and silly at times as well, though he himself is not very funny and tells terrible jokes. Robin is shown to be rather emotionally unstable throughout the show. He often approached the other Titans in a frantic and troubled manner when he simply needed a ride somewhere in Driver's Ed. He sometimes borders on multiple personality disorder, as he became furious, then very upset in Staff Meeting after the other Titans broke his beloved staff and called it a stick, which he can hear talking to him in his head. In 'Uncle Jokes' Robin is shown as having a need for the status quo to remain the same. The change in the group dynamic caused Robin to go off kilter and develop the entire teams personalities. He has an overwhelming crush on Starfire, which seems to border on psychotic at times. Robin has usually feel overshadowed by his friends because they have powers which make everything easier for them, leaving him to feel insecure. This was first shown in Driver's Ed when his friends were trying to warn him and he thought they were trying to nag on him about how he can't drive and doesn't have powers. This was mostly noted in the episodes Super Robin and No Power where he complains to the team how it isn't fair how they use their powers to their own advantage while he has to do more work, and feels useless in comparison. Even in the beginning of Starfire The Terrible, he proclaims that on Monday that the Titans will only be allowed to fight the villains using motorcycles but because he's the only one who has one, he probably made the rule so he could the one to take down the bad guys with his strength without his friends taking his limelight. But after taking down Cinderblock, and also getting powers in Super Robin, he became arrogant off of his own pride, but admits that he only wishes to accepted as a hero. Robin has been shown to forget about morals to get want he wants, like in The Date when he kidnapped Speedy so he could date Starfire, and in Artful Dodgers when Robin decided to cheat to win without feeling guilty. Despite his unstable emotions and selfish moments, Robin still comes through as a smart, strong, driven and confident leader. Appearance Robin wears a red shirt with his "R" symbol on his chest, green sleeves and gloves, as well as green pants and black and grey boots. He wears a yellow and black cape and a black and white mask. He wields weapons such as bo staffs, grappling hooks, katanas,and smoke bombs. Abilities As a normal human being, Robin does not have any powers. However, Robin has many abilities. *'Leadership:' Cuddles is the leader of the Juciy Bars *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combat.' *'Picks:' Robin uses explosive picks to smite enemies . *'Challenging:' He is the only one in the team who can finish the obstacle course without powers. *'Intimidation:' His enemies fear him and his friends respect him. *'Enhanced Strength:' Due to rigorous training he is much stronger than any normal human being, not necessarily super strength, but stronger than the average human. *'Mental:' Mind control doesn't work on him like the other titans. *'Agility:' Robin is the most agile of the team. *'Enhanced Strength:' He is much stronger than any normal human being, not necessarily super strength, but he has reached near-peak human condition for his age. *'Master acrobat:' As a young boy, Robin trained as an acrobat in a circus. After his parents' murder, he continued his training to become a professional. *'Skilled dancer': As seen in Super Robin, Robin is a good dancer. This is shown when he does the chicken dance. This made a difference to the original series because he hated dancing. *'Detective Skills:' Robin is a master detective. *'Technology Handling:' Robin is very adept in handling different forms of technology, yet still handles them with utmost care as seen in Sidekick. *'Master Driver:' As seen in Driver's Ed Robin is very skilled at driving, even being able to go to space. *'Expert Pilot:' As seen in Colors of Raven and Lazy Sunday, he is also a great pilot in flying vehicles. *'Super Strength ''(formerly): As of Dog Hand he became super-strong by a wish from Trigon that made him able to lift cars and huge televisions effortlessly. Equipment *'''Staff *'Smoke bombs' *'Birdarangs' (with different variants) *'Grappling hook' *'Vehicles:' **R-Cycle **T-Plane **Batmobile (sometimes allowed to drive) **T-Car (allowed to drive) **Left Leg (Titan Robot) Relationships Greg Heffley Robin has a huge crush on Starfire and it is hinted that she loves him back, although it is unsure. This is the opposite way of how it was in the original Teen Titans, as Starfire had a crush on Robin. In The Date, she was willing to go on a date with him but had already agreed to go on one with Speedy. Robin decided to sabotage their date and, as a result, Starfire got mad at him and punched him for it, then left with the voice in Robin's head. Then in Hey Pizza!, Robin had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or building a community pool (to see Starfire in a bikini and rub sunscreen on her). His crush on her made him constantly go back and forth between wanting to build the senior center and the pool. In the end, he did the right thing and built the senior center, but Starfire decided to model the bikini for him anyways. The bikini ended up being for Silkie much to Robin's disgust. In Super Robin, Robin reluctantly did the chicken dance for his friends after Starfire excitedly begged him to. Overall, they seem to be good friends, but their romantic relationship hasn't evolved, at least not yet. At Comic-Con they showed an upcoming video showing that Robin and Starfire kissed but Starfire said that she loved Robin like "the brother", thus disappointing and depressing Robin. In Matched, Robin asked Cyborg to make the Love Matcher 5000 because he wanted to prove he was a match for Starfire, but matching her with Aquaman instead, making him enraged. After finding out that Starfire is matched to Aquaman, he tries to be like Aquaman so he can win Starfire's heart, but instead made Starfire and Cyborg uncomfortable. In the end of the episode, he gives up, but was still mad he wasn't matched with Starfire. But when Cyborg says his Love Matcher 5000 was faulty, he got his hopes up, thinking Aquaman wasn't Starfire's match, but he was. But later the Love Matcher 5000 matched Beast Boy and Starfire with a scratching post, making him so depressed, he cries with Aquaman. In Colors of Raven, Starfire and Robin are trying to catch Passion Raven, until they find her in a kissing booth. Robin attempts to lure Passion Raven to the prism by a kiss, but is pushed back by Starfire, hinting she likes Robin. In Starfire the Terrible when Robin was kissing the moon in a retroback, Starfire is seen behind him, sad, leaving us a second hint that she does indeed have feelings for the Boy Wonder. In Sidekick, when he sees Starfire in a Batgirl costume, he looks at her in awe for a few seconds before he snaps out of it and tells her to take it off but reverts back by her reply of the suit being too tight. In Nose Mouth, he has a dream about saving her from several villains as a super strong buff version of himself. In Breakfast Cheese, he desperately avoids looking at Starfire while she pouts, which hints he likes her but is afraid of revealing that to her and the other Titans. In Be Mine he goes to the Valentine's dance with her. However, he seems heartbroken when she reveals that she loves him like a "brother". In I See You he takes her out on a fake stakeout in an attempt to get a kiss from her. When she finds out, she becomes angry but then is awed when he tells her she is a great detective. Lilly The Cute Girl Robin gets along well with Beast Boy as they are very good friends, yet earlier in the show they are shown to have a bit of a rivalry. Beast Boy reveals that he wants to be better than Robin at something in Dude Relax and eager to teach Robin, who in turn is eager to listen. However, he can also get highly frustrated with Beast Boy like in Gorilla when Beast Boy wouldn't listen to Robin at all, even overthrowing Robin as leader. Robin also didn't like his leadership because it was focused around "helping" monkeys and didn't do any good for anyone. Robin is able to retake his position as leader by tickling Beast Boy into submission. Everything seems to go relatively back to normal after that. It was brought back again in No Power where Beast Boy showed an interest to be leader and showed an smug attitude toward Robin when showing that he and rest of the team is as capable as him. In Girl's Night Out, the two enjoy a Boy's Night Out with Cyborg laughing with each other and agreeing to each other's every thought. In You're Fired!, Robin along with the other Titans fired Beast Boy from the Teen Titans. Later, Robin put him in the Teen Titans again as the new receptionist. In Caged Tiger Robin was annoyed with Beast Boy after being trapped in the elevator. Diaper Warrior Despite their differences, Robin and Raven have a very good friendship and respect each other. As seen in the episode Laundry Day, they can still get very annoyed with each other very easily. Raven pointed out it was Robin's turn to do chores but Robin avoided it and made Raven do them. She got so annoyed with him that she pretended their clothes became possessed and attacked the Titans. As a result, Robin apologizes and was willing to do the laundry for a whole year if they got out of it. At that point, Raven accepts and stops the spell that possessed their clothes, tricking Robin. In Super Robin, Robin wanted superpowers, but Raven told him that they were a curse and she wasn't going to give them to him. However, then she said that if he did the chicken dance, she would grant him powers. Once he did the dance, Raven gave Robin the powers, still warning him that they are a curse. Many years later, once the Titans met old Robin, Raven goes in Robin's face and tells him again that having superpowers are a curse, and watches him die. In Colors of Raven Robin was frequently attacked and knocked around by Rage Raven. He was willing to kiss Passion Raven in order to capture her as well. He also seems to support her in being more open with herself as seen in Legs but they both agree that it's okay to let go every once in a while. Catbug Robin and Cyborg are very good friends, and both use their own specially designed gadgets in battle. In Staff Meeting, Cyborg is shocked to find out that he is not actually Robin's best friend, but his staff actually is. The two tend to tease each other like brothers quite often, as seen in The Date, where Cyborg teases Robin for playing a "little girl game". Cyborg thinks Robin is very "cool", and enjoys hanging out with him. However, if the two spend too much time together, Cyborg will become very annoyed with him, as seen in Power Moves. He often looks down upon Robin for being too ignorant. Cyborg, for the most part, respects Robin as a leader, but is not afraid to object to any order he doesn't like. Paulina When Terra first arrived in "Terra-ized", Robin instantly became filled with excitement at the thought of a new Titan member. He wasn't sure what to think of her at first, so before he would let her join, Robin decided to make her undergo some tests. Robin became impressed with her and was excited to let her join. Manly Batman and Robin always had a father-son type relationship. The two were partners who fought crime together for many years, before Robin decided to become a solo hero. Robin is apparently afraid of Batman. In the episode Sidekick, Robin is seen terrified whenever one of his teammates touches Batman's stuff. In Prank'd!, Robin's fear of Batman is further confirmed, when he orders an evactuation plan just because Beast Boy prank called Batman from the Tower. Despite his apparent fear of Batman, Robin still brags about the fact that Batman trusts him. The two still keep in touch, as seen in Gorilla, where Batman attempts to call him and the other Titans, and in Driver's Ed, where Robin calls Batman to tell him he crashed the Batmobile. In Titans Most Wanted, it is revealed that Batman still cares about Robin when he breaks the H.I.V.E. Five out of prison, solely to allow Robin and his team the opportunity to beat his own record for "Most Villains Defeated in One Day". Kitty Kargson Robin and Batgirl are close friends. They both were Batman's sidekicks at one point. In various incarnations of DC Comics, Robin and Batgirl have dated. In Staring at the Future, we get a glimpse at the Titans' lives in 30 years. Robin and Batgirl have gotten married, and have a child. Robin says he is very happy with his life, and doesn't appear to have any feelings left for Starfire. This changes as Beast Boy and Cyborg travel back to their own time to alter history. Petunia Robin has been shown to have an intense rivalry with Speedy with them being similar in appearance, similar in voice, and both being former sidekicks of big time Justice League (Robin to Batman, Speedy to Green Arrow) heroes gone solo. This rivalry is further aggravated by the events of The Date. As shown in the episode, they both have affections for Starfire, and their rivalry makes it so that neither of them get to fulfill a date with Starfire, but in the original series they were friends. Episodes focusing on Cuddles *Driver's Ed *The Date *Dude Relax *Laundry Day *Gorilla *Super Robin *Staff Meeting *Matched *The Left Leg *Starfire The Terrible *Power Moves *No Power *Sidekick *Caged Tiger *Be Mine *Birds *In and Out *Más y Menos *Dreams *Real Magic *Puppets Whaaaaat? *The Talking Fanny Pack *Bowchoued Trivia *Robin has an obvious crush for Starfire, but, so far, it isn't totally obvious if Starfire likes him back. This was the opposite during the first season of the old show, however in "Starfire the Terrible", in a retroback, she was shown about to give Robin flowers, which means she might have feelings for him. *Robin is very impulsive and can lose control very easy. This was the complete opposite in the original show; where in fact Robin was very calm in almost every situation. *As seen in Driver's Ed, Robin's mask is a pair of glasses and he has very small black circles for eyes. *As shown in Dog Hand and Nose Mouth, Robin would desire to be more muscular. *As seen in Laundry Day, Robin has fangirls. *In his room, Robin has a lot of things with the faces of mostly Batman villains on them, which he uses to either punch or throw birdarangs at. *Robin has died three times in this series, once in Ghost Boy, once in Super Robin, and once in Real Magic. Cyborg, however, dies the most in the series, having 4 deaths so far. *It is revealed in Parasite that Robin has various pictures of himself which he stores in his computer. *In Staff Meeting it is shown that Robin's best friend is his Staff. *It is also shown that Robin gets furious (then became extremely depressed) when his staff is broken. *In Colors of Raven, his staff is destroyed by a giant monster, but later on, Robin does not seem to care. *Robin has his own, branded headphones, shown in Meatball Party. *Robin seems to love tacos, as shown in Lazy Sunday. *Sometimes Robin's birdarangs are red, while usually they are black. *As revealed in Starfire The Terrible, Robin was apparently in love with the moon. However, he may be thinking of Starfire and Starfire thinks the same of above. *Robin doesn't like to be called Boy Wonder, but in Dog Hand, he didn't seem to mind when Trigon called him Boy Wonder. *Robin is extremely scared of Batman as shown in Sidekick. Throughout the episode, he tried to clean and put back Batman's equipment that the other Titans took out of its place. *The Titans thought that he didn't have a archenemy but it is a fact from the original series Slade was Robin's archenemy but it is unknown if he still is. Robin along with Cyborg created the Birdarang and the Beat Box. *Robin is the one with the most episodes focusing on him at twenty-five so far. Quotes The quotes for Cuddles can be found here. Gallery The gallery for Cuddles can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters